Will & Viola
by gala-granger
Summary: Tras cinco años en Virginia, Viola regresa y es abandonada, podra volver a los brazos de Will?


Tras cinco años en Virginia, lord Wessex y Viola de Lesseps vuelven a Londres. Se quedaran allí por un tiempo en la casa de los padres de Viola.

Al llegar a la casa se reparten besos y regalos en medio de una confusión. Viola va a saludar a su nodriza. Ésta le cuenta lo que ha sucedido en la casa en ese tiempo, y por supuesto, le cuenta que se dice que desde la partida de Viola, Will Shakespeare no ha visto a mujer alguna, pero ha escrito muchas obras y todas para ella. Al escuchar ésto, a Viola la inunda una felicidad incontrolable. Sus viejos recuerdos vuelven a ella. Ese deseo de verlo a Will era lo que la mantenía bien todos los días que había pasado en Virginia. Un fuego dentro suyo ardía constantemente y nada iba a poder apagarlo hasta que viera el rostro del poeta.

Mientras Viola hablaba con su nodriza, Wessex hablaba con el padre de Viola. Wessex estaba muy feliz por haber recuperado su fortuna, pero Viola no le había dado hijo alguno para que la heredara. El padre de Viola le había dicho que si no le resultaba útil, se la devolviera. Y eso fue lo que Wessex hizo. Por supuesto que fue desterrado de Londres y debió proseguir solo.

Viola simulaba estar triste por el abandono, pero en su interior saltaba de alegria. Ahora podía volver a los brazos de su verdadero amado, a los brazos de Will Shakespeare. E igual que ahora,  
la noticia del abandono fluyó rápida como el río de boca en boca hasta que llegó a los oídos de Will. Éste se sentía agonizar desde que Viola había dejado Londres, pero la noticia lo volvió a la vida y sintió que renacía de entre las llamas.

Viola fue a ver al poeta que alentaba sus días y lo encontró en medio de un lío de papeles y tinta.

-Nos volvemos a ver después de todo -dijo ella alegremente.  
-Luego de tanto tiempo en el que sentí que moría -dijo él.  
-Pero en un período en el que las palabras fluyeron como un río, en el que la torre de tu imaginación fue reconstruída a partir de las ruinas.  
-Simplemente pensaba en mi musa y eso me inspiraba.  
-¿Y quién es esa musa tuya?  
-Es la más bella de las mujeres y la única que ha logrado engañarme, haciendose pasar por un actor.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

-En todo este tiempo lo único que me mantenía viva era el pensar en el poeta que capturo mi corazón.  
-En todo este tiempo lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue el pensar que mi musa estaba conmigo, que aunque lejos se hubiese ido, ella seguía conmigo.

Los dos estaban muy felices de poder estar juntos de vuelta. Ninguno iba a dejar que nada los detuviera, esta vez se iban a casar. Aunque sólo había un pequeño problema: Viola no se podía casar sin el permiso de su padre. Pero con o sin permiso, la pareja estaba dispuesta a casarse.

-Amado padre, amada madre -saludó Viola.  
-Hija nuestra¿qué deseas? -habló el padre.  
-Deseo casarme -contestó Viola.  
-Entonces buscaremos al joven correcto para ti -observó la madre.  
-No, deseo casarme con un joven al que amo -habló Viola.  
-¿Y quién es ese joven al que dices amar? -preguntó el padre intrigado.  
-William Shakespeare, el poeta que conquistó mi corazón -respondió Viola.  
-¿William Shakespeare¿El escritor? El no es digno de una dama como mi hija -reprochó la madre.  
-Pero yo lo amo y haría cualquier cosa para unirme en sagrado matrimonio con el -se defendió Viola.  
-Hija mía, no creo que ese poeta del que hablas sea lo mejor para ti -argumentó el padre.  
-Aunque no parezca, yo me quiero casar por amor, no por conveniencia -dijo Viola perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¡No sabe lo que dice! Todavía está mal por el abandono de su esposo -la madre casi se desmaya.  
-Nada de eso, madre, yo sólo vine a avisarles que me voy a casar con William Shakespeare, el hombre que conquistó mi corazón.  
-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, como jefe de esta familia no te dejo salir de este, tu hogar. Si intentas escapar, sabras lo que es la ira de tu padre.

Viola salió llorando de la habitación en donde había estada hablando con sus padres. Su nodriza la condujo a su habitación y trató de calmarla.

Esa misma noche, Will fue a visitarla. Viola le contó lo sucedido. Will decidió que debían escapar a su casa. Viola juntó unas ropas y juntos bajaron silenciosamente por el balcón. Cruzaron el río y se dirigieron a la casa de Will. Éste le cedió su cama a la frágil dama, mientras que el mismo se acostó en suelo.

A la mañana siguiente se vistieron con ropas de fiesta y se dirigieron hacia la iglesia. Al llegar encontraron a los padres de Viola. Éstos se habían percatado de la huída de su hija y se habían dirigido a donde creyeron que iba a ir su hija y ese tal William Shakespeare.

-Conque usted es el que ha conquistado el delicado corazón de mi hija que ha sido herido -lo desafió el padre de Viola.  
-Yo sólo me enamoré de ella y la seguí en su juego de amor hasta el fin -respondió Will sin tomar el desafio.  
-Él fue el que me enamoró y el que me hizo creer en que el amor existe -dijo a su vez Viola.  
-Veo que ambos están perdidamente enamorados y vestidos para la ocasión, así que no me queda más remedio que dejarlos unirse en matrimonio, pero si le llegas a ser infiel, las vas a pagar -dijo el padre sin dar más vueltas.

Se casaron y finalmente pudieron unirse para siempre y vivir felices.

FinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfiN

Aunque sea un poco corta, espero que les haya gustado mi continuación a la maravillosa película que es "Shakespeare Apasionado". Quiero contarles algo que me ocurrió luego de haberla visto. Yo era muy pequeña y la noche después de haberla visto en la tele soñé que Viola y Will trataban de juntarse en una pasarela de madera armada en medio del mar cristalino. Corrían el uno hacia el otro, pero no se podían agarrar: lord Wessex los separaba. Finalmente ambos lo arrojaban al mar y lograban abrazarse. Es algo extraño pero realmente me sucedió. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá (jejejeje).

Gala-Granger 


End file.
